The TwiPod Shuffle Challenge!
by twilightsun01
Summary: This is a challenge I found by SparkelMeMicah-KUDOS TO YA!-read and review! AlicexJasper drabbles.


**AN: Hello, readers of FanFiction! I wrote this because I found it on the new Twilight stories. It's call the iPod Shuffle Challenge. So I took a shot at it. Like it? Hate it? Read and Review!**

Rules:

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **_**Jalice**_

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**1) Leave Out All The Rest: Linkin Park**

His tears fell from his crystal clear blue eyes as he watched the short, pixie-like girl with the short dark hair and the bright, hazel eyes walk away.

_She said no._

His silent tears became sobs, his whole frame shaking. He sank to the ground, world crumbled, all because of one word.

_Goodbye._

She left him. Forever. She'd never come back, not to him, filth. He shook his head, trying to shake out the thoughts of her leaving.

"She'll come back," he murmured to himself.

But he knew, inside, that she didn't know the truth about him. That he was cutting himself, his father's late night beatings.

If only she knew. If only. _If only._

**2) ****Flightless Bird, American Mouth: Iron & Wine**

"So you're not kidding?" Alice asked. Her bright blue eyes met his, the same color, in sync. Her heart fluttered.

"No. I love you, Alice. Do you…do you love me?" Jasper seemed hesitant. This could ruin them.

"Yes, Jasper! I love you so much. So, so much. And you never noticed. Do you see it now?" Alice was crying with joy. _He loved her, he loved her, he loved her._

"I do," he whispered, his mouth a millimeter away from hers. His soft lips brushed hers before they touched hers, gently. A first kiss.

Her hands knotted into his hair, as they kissed, and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling him close to her. She was filled with joy, as she felt his heart beat as fast as hers.

Jasper was Alice's, and Alice was Jasper's. Forever.

**3) Never Again: Kelly Clarkson**

I scowled at the sight before me. Jasper, holding hands with that whore, Jessica. She was never meant to be with him, I knew I was. But he was my best friend. I was too late.

I let it go. Was he really that blind? She was way shorter than me, and I was pretty short. She practically needed a stepping stool to reach his lips, to kiss him. To caress his face. To love him, to let him love her like he'd never love me…

I couldn't dwell on the fact I wasn't good enough for him. But it hurt. Bad.

I still dreamed about it-his hands touching my face, his lips against mine. It would never happen.

He would never get married to me. He would never say, "I love you," and mean it like I would. He would never be with me forever. He would always be with her.

I frowned. He'd hurt me enough.

I was over it.

**4) I Don't Care: Fall Out Boy**

We walked into school, hand in hand. We heard the whispers-at least, I did. But Jasper seemed indifferent to it.

"You know everyone's staring, right?" I asked. I heard him chuckle.

"The jock and the school creep are together. Who wouldn't?" he told me.

"I guess so…" I murmured.

We were stopped by Barbie and friends. "Why are _you_," Tanya snarled at me, "holding hands with _him_? Go back to your creep group."

"Actually, I'm holding hands with him because we're together. And I don't care what you think. He's _mine_." I replied.

Tanya growled.

"Step away, Tanya," Jasper advised.

"Tell _Alice_ to step away, and I will," she snapped.

"You first," I challenged her.

"Nice try, _twerp_," she retorted.

"What are we in, first grade?" I asked.

I turned to Jasper and kissed him, hearing Tanya fake throw-up.

_Take that._

**5) That's What You Get: Paramore**

As she and her friends gracefully skipped away laughing, I couldn't help but stare at her being so…free. She was happy. Maybe it was how it should be.

She turned, her eyes on me. Her mouth shaped into an 'o', and I looked away, but she was still gazing at me, the freaky sensitive guy.

Turning to Rosalie, she whispered something. Rose nodded, and let Alice wander away.

"Jazz?" I heard a soft voice murmur. I turned to see _the_ Alice Brandon walking towards me.

"Alice?" I repeated. She smiled, and started running.

"Jazzy!" she squealed. I opened my arms for a hug, thinking about how it would feel.

She hugged me tightly. "I've missed you," I murmured into her sweet smelling hair.

"Me too," she replied into my chest. I chuckled.

Looking up at me, she kissed my cheek. "Love you."

**6) Before He Cheats: Carrie Underwood**

I didn't think he'd do it. Jasper just wasn't one of those guys. But he was standing, not a mile away, and was with that blonde. She was beautiful, and I figured he loved her too. But him cheating? That was rude.

And no, it wasn't Rose. Rose was next to me, waving her hand in front of my face. "Alice? Back to Earth. What's up?"

"Uh…nothing," I replied quickly, covering up my trance.

"You look like that when you're mad at Jazz…what did he do?"

"Nothing," I replied in a monotonous voice. I glanced over to him and that blonde. His arm was around her now.

I walked away, and ran to Jasper. "Nice, Jazz."

He turned around. "Alice! It's not what it-"

I turned, shaking my head. "Think before you cheat."

I walked away.

**7) Breakaway: Kelly Clarkson**

Her hand wasn't connected with his, as usual. She wished it was.

His lips weren't on hers, as usual. He wished they were.

Broken, in pain, they didn't speak to each other during the day, during the time they were vulnerable. Being a vampire and having unrequited love did not mix well.

Alice left school early to hunt. Jasper hadn't known; he went to the same place and hunted at the same time.

She saw the mountain lion spring away, and she ran, super fast, towards the animal.

He watched his prey, a simple mountain lion, run quickly away. He ran after it.

Alice's cold hands grasped the lion's fur as Jasper attacked the jugular. Both jumped away, surprised that the other was a vampire.

"I'm-it's not-I've got to go," Alice stuttered.

As she ran, his eyes were pained. She broke out of his grip, again.

**8) Leave Me Alone: The Veronicas**

I was sleeping peacefully when a brisk knock on the door woke me. I rubbed my sleepy eyes to open the door to the person I didn't want to see: Jasper.

"Go away," I growled.

"Ali, you know you want me," Jasper grinned mischievously. He leaned toward me, and I scratched him with my long fingernails.

"Get away, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. Don't ever call me again. Just…leave me alone," I retorted.

"Babe…"

"Don't _babe_ me," I muttered. "I'm over your games. Go away, Jasper, I don't want to see your sorry ass _ever again_."

I glared at Jasper one more time before I slammed the door on his face for the last time.

**9) Sober: Kelly Clarkson**

I remembered everything about our relationship.

Her eyes when I told her I loved her.

Her hand in mine as we walked through the park that one last time.

Her voice when she said she loved me.

It had been three months, but I couldn't move on. I had loved her too much. And then she let me.

It wasn't by choice, of course. I knew it would happen one day. With her circumstances, she could've left sooner.

I remembered the first time we kissed, how perfect our lips moved in sync. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep her. It was stupid to even fall in love with her.

She wasn't able to stay.

I thought about when I would be driving like I am now. She would be talking my ear off.

She never would talk to me again.

I tried to not cry, but remembering her was too hard.

But I had to remember her now.

As I turned into the cemetery, I sighed.

I headed over to Alice's grave, setting down her flowers.

"Hey Alice," I said. "I love you. I miss you."

**10) Fall For You: Secondhand Serenade**

Her hips swayed in rhythm to the song. Watching her hungrily, he walked over to his new wife.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her. She turned around only to start kissing him.

"Ali, babe, you're driving me crazy," he murmured.

"Sorry, Jazzy," she said seductively.

"So, is your brother going to come over for the game tonight?" Jasper asked, curious.

"Which one?" Alice teased.

"Both."

"Yes, of course Emmett and Edward are coming. I wouldn't be able to survive without Rose and Bella."

Jasper smiled. His Alice always made him happy.

"So I was thinking…since I'm six months in, should we pick a name for our child?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what? It's a girl. So we've got a start!"

"Her name should be Jamie," Jasper said.

"No, it should be Ashley," Alice disagreed.

"How about Jamie Ashley?"

"That sounds weird-Jamie Ashley Whitlock."

"It's beautiful-like you."

"You're flattering me."

"That was the idea."

Alice smiled. "Fine. Jamie Ashley Whitlock."

Jasper followed Alice's gaze to her stomach.

"Our baby," she whispered.

"You'll always be my Alice," Jasper whispered.

"You'll always be my Jasper," Alice whispered.


End file.
